The present disclosure relates generally to building domain systems (BDSs). A BDS is, in general, a system configured to control, monitor, and manage devices in or around a building or building area. As used herein, “devices” includes any building equipment, devices, apparatuses, sensors, etc. that provide measurements or data relating to a space or that can be controlled to change the condition of a space (e.g., light level, locked/unlocked, temperature, humidity). Accordingly, as used herein “devices” includes HVAC equipment (e.g., air handling units, chillers), thermostats, light fixtures, locks, sensors (detectors for smoke, heat, gas, flames, carbon monoxide, glass breaks, motion, and light; sensor that measure temperature, humidity, carbon dioxide, ambient light, and occupancy; presence/identity sensors (e.g., card readers, RFID receivers); cameras (e.g., video capture, image capture) and microphones), and other apparatuses (e.g., sound systems, blinds, appliances, garage doors, beds, televisions). Devices may also be referred to herein as environmental controller assets.
Conventionally, a BDS is a domain-specific system that manages equipment of a particular building domain, for example a HVAC system, a security system, a lighting system, or a fire alerting system. Although in some cases multiple domain-specific systems have been placed in communication with one another as discussed below, such integrated systems do not capture the full potential of interoperability, functionality, and interdependence between building devices.
Furthermore, conventional BDS are focused on particular domains and types of devices, rather than the missions and functions of a place (e.g., a building, a campus) or a space (e.g., a floor, room, hallway, etc. included in a place) or the events occurring at such spaces and places. A disconnect therefore exists in conventional systems between the way occupants think about and utilize spaces and places and the way BDS are operated and controlled. Additionally, the collection of data from sensors and other data sources in conventional BDS places substantial limits and restrictions on the usefulness of that data. Further, in conventional BDS, the collection and generation of utilization metrics for spaces and places often does not capture the actual usage of the spaces and places, and may therefore prevent users from acquiring the information needed for successful energy management or other building management and planning decision-making.